


Desir

by mei_medaime



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: 19days - Freeform, Falling In Love, M/M, Romance, Yaoi, puber
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mei_medaime/pseuds/mei_medaime
Summary: Pubersitas menghampiri Mo Guan Shan tanpa ampun. Bayangan-bayangan erotis membuntutinya dan sungguh tubuhnya merespon dengan sangat baik.





	Desir

Desir

TianShan

Disclaimer @ Old Xian

Fandom : 19 days

FF ini dibikin bukan untuk tujuan komersil, tapi untuk tujuan bersenang-senang belaka :)

* * *

 

Mo Guan Shan mengamati sandwich di tangannya. Mulutnya yang mengunyah berhenti sejenak saat berpikir ada yang bermasalah entah dengan sandwich atau lidahnya. Karena hambar, rasa ayam bercampur selada dan roti tidak seperti biasanya.

Dua perempuan berseragam sekolah melewatinya sambil saling berbisik.

“Apa yang kau lihat, sial,” ucapnya kasar. Ia puas saat mereka menjauh berlari meninggalkan Guan Shan dengan sarapan hambarnya sendiri. Ia terus mengunyah dan merasakan seseorang mendekatinya. Terus terang ia tidak akan bertanya siapa orang dihadapannya sekarang meskipun tanpa ia mengangkat kepala. Adegan seperti ini seperti kaset yang terus diputar berulang-ulang. Guan Shan sudah menghapalnya.

“Apa kau mau tau kenapa sandwichmu hambar?” tanya seseorang dengan suara berat.

Akhirnya Guan Shan mengabaikan sarapannya dan menatap langsung mata He Tian. Pemuda yang selalu menempelinya seperti _debt collector_ kepada nasabahnya. Hari masih pagi dan He Tian si setan berambut hitam sudah siap merusak harinya.

“Gak butuh, minggat sana!” Guan Shan seperti biasanya juga tak mau repot meladeni He Tian. Namun ia juga tau kalau tidak semudah itu. He Tian si muka tebal dan amat sangat bebal.

“Aku serius,” lanjut He Tian sambil selangkah mendekat ke Guan Shan.

“ _Fuck_.”

He Tian hanya tersenyum  dan detik itu juga Guan Shan menahan napas dan ia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Ini seperti di film film. Seperti adegan yang terkena efek _slow motion_. Ia benar-benar mematung. Patung yang tidak bisa bergerak. Bukan hanya itu, tapi udara di sekitarnya juga berhenti. Ia merasakannya. Satu-satunya entitas yang bergerak hanya manusia di depannya. Kepala He Tian mendekatinya dan tanpa bisa dicegah Guan Shan merasakan sesuatu menempel pada bibirnya.

Jiwa Guan Shan menjerit panik tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apapun.

“Kita harus mengunyahnya bersama agar rasanya manis,” kata He Tian setelah ia melepas satu kecupan.

Tanpa bisa merespon Guan Shan merasakan kembali bibir He Tian. Kali ini lebih intens, bibirnya yang terbuka dengan sisa sandwich di dalam mulutnya ia merasakan lidah He Tian masuk. Dari semua bagian tubuhnya, Guan Shan hanya mampu menggerakkan bibir, lidah dan mulutnya. Ia bertanya-tanya, apakah benar yang selama ini ia pikirkan, kalau He Tian adalah iblis yang menjelma? Pikiran Guan Shan tidak berlebihan dengan apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini.

 Sulit untuknya berpikir ketika mulutnya seperti meleleh. Lidah He Tian yang mengaduk mulutnya merubah sandwich yang ia kunyah tak lagi hambar. Bukan rasa asli sandwich yang biasanya. Namun rasanya perlahan menjadi manis. Manis yang menghanyutkan. Guan Shan tak bisa menilai karena ia asing namun ia tak bisa juga mengatakan ini buruk. Malah ia mulai menyukainya.

Ia merasakan napasnya memberat begitupun He Tian. Tubuhnya yang memanas dan jemarinya yang sudah ada di antaranya rambut hitam He Tian.

Ini sihir. Ia meyakinkan diri dan merapalkannya dalam hati.

Saat rasa sandwich begitu memabukkan, ia merasakan kedua tangan He Tian merayap sepanjang punggungnya dan berakhir di pantatnya.

 _‘hentikan..’_ jerit hati Guan Shan begitu kedua tangan besar mulai meremas pantatnya dan semakin intens.

‘ _Hentikan... mesum... HENTIKAN!!’_

.

Mo Guan Shan berantakan. Napasnya satu-satu dan keringat membanjiri tubuhnya. Ia menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang bertalu-talu. Mengembuskan napas panjang, ia mencoba relaks saat semua itu tidak nyata dan sekadar mimpi buruk. Mimpi buruk yang berulang.

Menutup matanya rapat, ia merasakan penisnya di bawah mengeras. Mengumpat kesal, Guan Shan hanya bisa mengeluarkannya dan mulai mengurut pelan. Desahan halus mulai keluar di antara bibirnya. Apapun yang sanggup ia bayangkan, dada wanita atau persenggamaan panas yang ia tonton di situs porno tidak membantu sama sekali.

Tangannya capek dan dadanya naik turun meraup oksigen. Ia berpikir akan mulai gila karena hanya ada satu cara ia menuntaskan hasratnya, yakni menuntaskan apa yang ada di mimpi buruknya.

Maksudnya, Guan Shan harus membayangkan tangan He Tian yang membelai penisnya sekarang, mengocoknya keras hingga keluar. Lebih lengkapnya Guan Shan harus membayangkan He Tian menatap wajahnya yang sedang _horny_ sementara tangannya sibuk di bawah mempermaikan ritme yang sanggup membuat Guan Shan memohon.

Guan Shan melakukannya dan ia klimaks. Buru-buru ia meraih tisu di nakas samping tempat tidur dan membersihkannya.

Sambil memulihkan napasnya ia merenungkan semua mimpi buruk ini. Mimpi mesum yang bermula... mungkin satu minggu yang lalu. Awalnya ia bangun dan mendapati penisnya hanya setengah ereksi dan ia cukup dengan mendiamkannya, semua terkendali. Namun, ketika mimpi-mimpi selanjutnya.. apalagi ketika ia  bangun di rumah sakit, mimpi itu tidak sesantai yang pertama, ia harus bekerja keras untuk mengatasi masalah paginya. Dan semakin hari semakin buruk. Ia mengutuki semua hal tentang pubersitas, hormon, dan berahi, dan He Tian.

Guan Shan tidak lagi melihat He Tian setelah mereka adu jotos dengan kumpulan preman. Hanya pernah sekali mengirimnya pesan dan tak lagi ada kabar. Dan seolah He Tian tak akan membiarkan Guan Shan mempunyai hari yang damai, dengan caranya He Tian tak pernah absen masuk dalam mimpi Guan Shan. Teror dengan cara yang berbeda dan lebih sulit diatasi. Tubuhnya yang penasaran ingin merasa lebih dan Guan Shan harus puas dengan hanya onani.

Persetan dengan mimpi sialannya, hari minggu Guan Shan ingin rileks dan menjernihkan pikiran. Ia habiskan waktunya untuk bersantai di rumah saja sambil bermain game di _smartphone_ nnya. Lagipula ia juga masih dalam proses pemulihan setelah keluar dari rumah sakit. Berbaring seharian adalah aktivitas sempurna hingga pintu rumahnya diketuk brutal. Dengan wajah sengaknya Guan Shan buru-buru membuka pintu untuk melihat siapa tamu tidak tahu sopan santun itu. Dan benar saja si goblok Jian Yi merengek sambil mengangkat sebelah kaki Zhan Zheng Xi. Apa yang sebenarnya habis mereka lakukan hingga celana jeans bisa sobek seperti itu. Pasti sesuatu yang aneh, pikir Guan Shan.

Karena tidak tahan dengan rengekan Jian Yi, Guan Shan menyuruh mereka masuk. Guan Shan tidak peduli dengan tujuan mereka menyambangi rumahnya namun lama-kelamaan ia terganggu dengan ocehan Jian Yi yang berkomentar ini itu dan tidak menjadi tamu yang baik. Sampai pemuda berkulit pucat itu mengeluarkan buntelan yang isinya bikin Guan Shan jantungan. Tuhan, ia tidak pernah melihat uang tunai sebanyak itu. Apa yang ada di kepala Jian Yi, ia sungguh tak paham.

“Aku tak butuh dikasihani,” kata Guan Shan.

“Hey, kita teman, aku dapat uang jatuh dari langit dan kamu bisa menggunakannya, kami cuma ingin membantu, lagipula kau bisa mengembalikannya kapan-kapan” jelas Jian Yi.

“Tidak perlu.” Guan Shan menutup kembali kantung uang itu dan meninggalkannya.

“Kenapa sangat keras kepala? Hah,  mau kemana?” tanya Jian Yi.

“Aku mau keluar membeli sesuatu yang bisa menyumpal mulutmu,” ucap Guan Shan sambil memakai jaketnya.

“Oh... kalau begitu aku ingin teh poci ukuran besar tanpa es,” teriak Jian Yi semangat.

“Aku ingin cappucino,” kata Zheng Xi.

“Teman bangsat,” ucap Guan Shan sebelum menutup pintunya.

Guan Shan berjalan sambil memikirkan uang yang diberikan Jian Yi. Mungkin keluarga Jian Yi sekaya He Tian atau sesuatu yang lain seperti Jian Yi dan Zhan Zheng Xi yang merampok bank dan uang itu ada. Menggelengkan kepala, Guan Shan mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran jeleknya. Opsi pertama yang paling mungkin. Walaupun seperti itu, Guan Shan tidak akan mengambil uang itu. Ia sangat membutuhkan uang, tapi ia tak akan membiarkan orang lain mengasihaninya. Kehidupan yang keras mengajarkan Guan Shan jika semua hal memang harus butuh perjuangan dan tidak mudah. Ia tidak bisa menerima belas kasih dan tanpa perasaan terbebani setelahnya.

Terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya ia tidak terlalu fokus dengan sekitar hingga seseorang menghalangi jalannya. Saat ia mendongak, ia tidak bisa tidak terkejut. He Tian ada di hadapannya dengan kantung mata dan wajah yang tidak terlalu segar. Dia adalah He Tian tapi bukan He Tian yang biasanya meskipun ia memakai kaos hitam pas badan, celana jeans, dan rambut hitamnya yang agak berantakan. Ia seperti anjing yang telah diusir tuannya, kelelahan, dan membutuhkan perlindungan.

Guan Shan tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya saat kedua lengannya dipegang He Tian kuat.

“Aku butuh tidur,” gumam He Tian, sangat dekat dengan telinganya. Lalu kenapa tidak kembali ke apartemenmu saja, batin Guan Shan. Tanpa kata ia kembali lagi menuju rumahnya dan diikuti He Tian dalam diam. Ia tidak bisa berpikir dan hanya spontan mengambil keputusan. Dan pelan-pelan ia meredakan debaran di dadanya.

Mereka tadi melewati Jian Yi dan Zhan Zheng Xi saat masuk ke dalam rumah dan ia langsung menuju ke kamar. Apa tadi Jian Yi mengatakan sesuatu atau He Tian, ia tidak mengingat. Ia mengambil seprainya yang berantakan dan merapikannya agar He Tian bi- tunggu dulu apa yang ia lakukan? Guan Shan tersentak dan seolah ia baru saja terbangun dari hipnotis.

“Kenapa aku harus melakukan ini?!” ia melepaskan seprei yang ia pegang. He Tian akan mengotori seprei barunya. Ia akan mengatakan pada He Tian agar pulang saja karena ia tak punya tanggung jawab apapun untuk menyiapkan kasur agar He Tian bisa tidur pulas, apalagi di kamar tidurnya, jelas Guan Shan tidak mau.

Ia baru saja akan berbalik tapi sesuatu yang sangat berat menindihnya hingga ia jatuh di kasurnya. Ia setengah mati menyingkirkan benda berat itu yang ternyata He Tian. Setengah mati dan ia berhasil menyingkir dengan napas memburu. Lepas dari He Tian membutuhkan usaha dan energi besar. Mengatur napasnya, Guan Shan melihat He Tian sudah tertidur seperti orang mati dengan hanya memakai celana dalam. Sepreinya pasti akan kotor dan kenapa juga He Tian langsung terlelap. Sebenarnya He Tian habis melakukan apa. Guan Shan berbaik hati mengeceknya.

“Hey bangun,” ucap Guan Shan setengah hati sambil mengelus pipi He Tian dengan kakinya. Oh sepertinya berhasil, He Tian membuka mata.

Kejadiannya sangat cepat hingga Guan Shan terlambat menyadari dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanya berusaha sekuat tenaga menyingkirkan lengan He Tian yang sedang meremas bijinya tanpa ampun. Guan Shan dengan badan gemetar menuju kamar mandi dan menitikkan air mata sambil merasakan sensasi nyeri pada bendanya.

“He Tian keparat,” kutuknya. Ia berjanji akan menghancurkan biji He Tian hingga impoten.

.

Jian Yi dan Zhan Zheng Xi sudah pulang dari siang dan sekarang waktu sudah mendekati senja. Guan Shan duduk di meja makan sambil mengamati mie panas yang mengepul di depan wajahnya. Melayangkan pikirannya pada warna kuah yang menggugah selera.

Ia teralihkan pada suara yang seperti rintihan dan itu membuat tengkuknya meremang. Tidak ada orang lain selain- oh tentu ada He Tian di kamarnya. Buru-buru ia bangkit untuk mengecek kondisi. He Tian di atas kasurnya bergumam diselingi rintihan seperti orang yang kesakitan. Tubuhnya yang hanya memakai celana dalam bergetar. Guan Shan seperti berada di tengah situasi yang gawat. Ada apa dengan He Tian? Ia tidak ingin ada orang yang mati di kamarnya.He Tian mengjang semakin parah. Tangannya bergerak-gerak dan segera Guan Shan berlutut untuk memeganginya.

“Bangun! jangan mati di kasurku,” ucap Guan Shan setengah panik.

Gerakan tangan He Tian sudah agak tenang namun seketika Guan Shan menjerit sata kedua tangannya dipelintir kuat oleh He Tian.

“Apa yang kau coba lakukan?” tanya He Tian dengan napas berat. “Kalau bukan kau, tanganmu sudah patah,” lanjutnya serius.

“A..aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, kau seperti orang kesakitan dan aku takut kau mati di sini,” kata Guan Shan sambill berusaha melepas diri. Tangannya sakit karena cengkeraman He Tian sangat kuat.

Ia merasakan cengkraman itu melonggar namun He Tian tidak melepaskannya. Justru ia mengatupkan kedua tangan mereka dan membungkuk mendekati wajahnya. Ia tidak bisa melihat pasti ekspresi He Tian.

“Terima kasih suah peduli,” lirih He Tian.

Dadanya berdesir mendengar ucapan itu. Ia tak tau harus memaknai apa gestur dan kata-kata singkat barusan namun tubuhnya merespon dengan hebat. Seharusnya itu kata yang tak berarti sama sekali. Guan Shan tidak mengerti. Ia tidak mengerti perasaan familier seperti ini, perasaan membuncah yang hadir saat potongan bayang-bayang He Tian hinggap di pikiraanya akhir-akhir ini.

Dalam diam ia melepakan tangannya dan keluar kamar.

 

Bersambung~

 


End file.
